The present disclosure that comprises the Wi-Key monitoring device is a non-obvious improvement on the iKT universal monitoring device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,060,212 B2 that issued on Jun. 16, 2015 to M. Mucha, the entirety of which is herein incorporated by reference. In particular, the Wi-Key monitoring device is able to receive raw sensor data from a wide variety of types of I2C sensors (e.g. accelerometers, barometers, moisture sensor, etc.). It can also receive raw data from multiple transducer sensors within the same apparatus simultaneously (thermistor, load cell, contact, etc.). And it can identify the type of apparatus that the Wi-Key device is inserted into (e.g. a kitchen spatula), as well as the identification number of a particular apparatus. The raw sensor data is processed by the Wi-Key monitoring device, and then wirelessly transmitted to a user's device, wherein a mobile application of the present disclosure can analyze and display the sensor data if the identification number of the apparatus is verified (e.g. not a knock-off apparatus).
In today's high technology industry, there are a multitude of electronic devices available for users to remotely monitor apparatuses using their smartphones or tablets (e.g. camera to watch children). Unfortunately, these devices have limitations in their ability to monitor more than one type of sensor and/or apparatus simultaneously and/or sequentially, and to wirelessly exchange information in real-time with a remotely located user. These devices also require the apparatuses that are housing the sensor to include electronic components for analyzing the sensor data before wirelessly transmitting it to the user electronic computing device (e.g. smartphone). This requires extra costs in the production of these apparatuses because of the extra electronic circuitry. And, the devices are often only able to wirelessly transmit sensor data to a user's smartphone, but they are not able to also receive commands to control the operation of the apparatus (e.g. power on/off, speed, direction, etc.).
Therefore, there is a need for a device that wirelessly exchanges information with a user electronic computing device comprising sensor data and control commands for monitoring of a wide variety of apparatuses simultaneously and/or sequentially. Only one device would be required to monitor a multitude of sensors types housed within different types of compatible apparatuses, such as temperature and weight sensors for cooking, humidity and barometric pressure for weather conditions, water sprinkler on/off controls for lawn maintenance, toys for watching children, and so forth. And, the apparatuses should not be required to house additional electronic components to analyze the sensor data because this is accomplished by a software application on the user electronic computing device.
It would also be especially advantageous if the monitoring device were portable by being easy to physically handle and plug into and out of compatible apparatuses.
And it would be advantageous to prevent counterfeit apparatus's if the identify of each apparatus is verified as valid before sensor data is analyzed and displayed to the user.
The Wi-Key monitoring device of the various embodiments of the present disclosure provides all of these features, and more.